


they

by Mepharis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shrek (Movies), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Dear lord what have i done, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:42:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26976064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mepharis/pseuds/Mepharis
Summary: Sonk and Shad get married
Relationships: Shadow the Hedgehog/Severus Snape, Shadow the Hedgehog/Shrek (Shrek), Shadow the Hedgehog/Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	they

“But bby how could you do this to me” SOnic the cuckhog screeched. Shadow flipped him off “I love snape and only snape you bleu fuckface” he screeched rgiht bakc. Behind them shrek was doing the pennywise danc. Amy crawled into the room holding a bouquet of purple flowers “My precious sink pls tak these flowers as a token of my love” Sonik slapped the flowers out of her hand witha demonic screech “I FUCKIGNH ATE PURPLE FLOWERS” and then he punted that bitch amy into the sun. Then he turned to his lifelong love Shadow. Shadow was like 70 by now and sonik was only 18 but they didnt cae because of true love. Shadows 90 inch schlong was out and he was making out with snape adn shrek joiend them somefuckinghow and then Sonk screamed “Pls BBBY I LUV YOU” and then shadow kicked snap in th balls and ran bac over to sink and said “I know bby id vnver leave you i jus wanted to make you jealous so oi knew ic oudl do this” and Shadow got onto one knee and held out a ring pop and said “Sonk my love will you marry me” and Sonik cryed and said yes and then the sun fell on everyone and everybody died


End file.
